


Forfeits

by sebs



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Trans David, Light Angst, M/M, Matteo POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 03:33:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebs/pseuds/sebs
Summary: Maybe Matteo and David are idiots, but they're going to make nothing but the best of it.(AKA a drabble I wrote based on the episode 5 Saturday clip)





	Forfeits

**Author's Note:**

> hey what's up this is a very first-drafty oneshot i wrote after watching the saturday clip. it's just filling in the gaps, but i hope you enjoy it!

The moment he could get David alone inside his bedroom, Matteo didn’t waste any time. He pressed him up the door and started kissing him. David leaned in, but neither of them could deny that this one, as opposed to their first and second kiss, was terribly executed. It was sloppy, and silly, and left wet marks on the corner of their mouths, and was full of nose bumps and a lot more grinning than kissing. But Matteo didn’t care. That is until David pulled away, and said, with the biggest smile Matteo had ever seen on a person,

“Luigi, you kiss your girlfriend like this?”

And he knew David was being ridiculous, but he also knew the answer. I’ve never wanted to kiss her this badly, he thought to himself. But ultimately, he was still a teenage boy. So he conveyed his feelings and inner turmoil through a small collection of vocabulary words when needed. One of them being,

“Asshole,” said with an undeniable grin.

David hung his mouth open comically wide, rolling his eyes, and shoved Matteo towards the bed. He did it again, laughing.

“What did you just call me?”  
Matteo almost started to panic, until he saw the playful taunt coating David’s words and the way his eyes almost carried fire they were so full of mischief. After he wound up dangerously close to falling on the bed, he grabbed David’s jacket, but that failed the second David started falling too.

But David was David, so he turned it into a game, pinning Matteo down on the bed with his hands, giving him that “now it’s your turn” look. So Matteo gave in, as he always did and would continue to do. He interlocked their fingers together trying to push David off of him, which eventually worked when he took David by the lower waist, and knocked his legs down and flipped him onto the bed with a resounding thud. David, through cackles, fought back, trying to resist Matteo, tackling him with his entire body, which Matteo giggled through until he managed to reach around David, from the back and wrap his arms around him, in a tight embrace. In a second, though, David burst out, sending Matteo flying across the bed. Matteo couldn’t help but laugh, and like a child too. After a while, he realizes his laughter was one-sided. David sat at the edge of the bed, taking deep breaths, his back faced towards Matteo. Matteo stopped laughing.

“Everything alright?” he said, propping himself up by the elbows. 

No answer from David. Matteo moved closer.

“Does this mean I win?” Matteo asked, even though he had no idea how that would make David feel better.

Matteo took his time shifting to his edge of the bed where David was, but either he was loud or David was psychic, because the second he reached out for him, David flipped Matteo back onto the bed, his forehead pressed against Matteo’s.

They stopped fighting, bodies turning tender when David took Matteo’s face in his hands and kissed him, and this time it wasn’t messy, wet, or unplanned. It was as perfect as David.

David broke away, his eyebrows raised.

“What?” Matteo asked.

“I win!” David said.

Matteo couldn’t even be mad at him. He kissed him again, the joyful realization that kissing him was something he could do overtaking him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, if you have any suggestions or ideas for what i should write next feel free to leave them below and i'll try them out!


End file.
